1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a connector.
2. Description of the Related Art
U.S. Pat. No. 5,554,052 discloses a conventional connector that has a housing formed with a cavity. A resiliently deformable locking lance is cantilevered forward and toward the center of the cavity from the inner surface of the cavity. A terminal fitting is inserted into the cavity from behind and the properly inserted terminal fitting is resiliently retained by the locking lance.
The locking lance can be cut into a shape that avoids interference with the inner surface of the cavity when the locking lance is resiliently deformed. However, the cut front end of the locking lance may be smaller and could be broken if external matter enters the cavity from the front. For example, a retainer may be inserted into the cavity from the front to secure a terminal fitting. However, the locking lance will be in a resiliently deformed state if the terminal fitting is insufficiently inserted in the cavity, and the front end of a small locking lance is likely to be break when it is pushed by the leading end of the retainer. In addition, if the conventional connector is miniaturized and the locking lance is made smaller the force with which the locking lance can hold a terminal fitting is reduced and the terminal fitting may come out of the cavity.
The invention was completed to allow a connector to be miniaturized without affecting the integrity of the locking lance as described above.